wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Redundant Woman Gets the Blues/Transcript
*'Ms. Champain': Listen up, my art admirers. Tomorrow we will be taking a field trip to the art museum because there is a new exhibit featuing the famous Royal Dandy painting. *'Violet': (Gasps) Becky, did you hear that? *'Becky': I know! I loved field trips. ---- *'Becky': Huh. Thanks? ---- *'Narrator': That is a point, but it's still wrong. I mean, come on, don't do it. What do you say? *'Ladt Redundant Woman': Leave me alone! Shoo! Off with you! *'Narrator': You only have to ask me once. ---- *'Lady Redundant': Duplicates, that's enough! I just needed to make a latter. ---- *'Lady Reduant Woman': Oh, no! Maybe no one notice. ---- *'Violet': Oh! Where's Royal Dandy? Ms. Champlain, do something! Call the Police. Call WordGirl. It isn't the Royal Dandy. *'Ms. Champaign': Yes, but, look, darling, it says right here that is is. Now, come. Let's move on, Class. There's more to see. *'Violet': Wait a minute. There are no brush strokes. It's not even a painting. Someone replaced it with a paper copy. *'Becky': A paper copy. Sounds like the work of Lady Redundant Woman. We'd better look into this. ---- *'Guy': Hey, little boy, I bet you're like a lolipop. *'Royal Dandy': Yes. Of course! Give it over. ---- *'Guy': Well, I think you might be acting impolite, but I admire your spunk. How about a lolipop. My treat. *'Royal Dandy': Dandy wants them all. *'Guy': Ah, don't be greedy. You can have one. Ow! Now you don't get any. *'Royal Dandy': Ha, ha. Royal Dandy always get his way. My turn. Off you go, then. ---- *'Royal Dandy': Alright. Let's make a deal. How about I give you both lolipops? *'Both': Okay! *'Royal Dandy': Jolly good. You will both get lolipops as soon as you get off. Ha, ha! There are no more lollies. I had them all. Now, off you go. ---- *'Royal Dandy': There's me mum. She'll make me new friends. ---- *'Beatrice': Look, my boss is a real stickler about visitors, so get out of here. ---- *'Beatrice': No! If anyone see me with you, they'll know I stole the painting. Now leave! ---- *'Royal Dandy': Alright, then. ---- *'Royal Dandy': Off we go to get more paintings so you can make me more mates. ---- *'WordGirl': All right, Lady Redundant Woman, hand over the real Royal Dandy painting. *'Dave': Hey. WordGirl. *'WordGirl': Oh, hey, Dave. *'Dave': Hey. ---- *'WordGirl': No way! It's Royal Dandy. How is it possible? He's alive? ---- *'Dave': Hey, guys, it's pretty noisy with all the yelling. So I'm gonna go take my lunch. See you. ---- *'Beatrice': You're right. *'Royal Dandy': No, I'm right. I'll do it myself, then. Off I go to get paintings. *'WordGirl': Not so fast, Royal Dandy. ---- *'Beatrice': Aah! No! My baby! Stop it! Cut it out. Enough! *'Royal Dandy': Ha, ha! Is this your baby? ---- *'WordGirl': Um, I wouldn't do that. *'Lady Redundant Woman': Get... Out... Of... There! ---- *'Lady Redundant Woman': I've had enough of you. Bye, bye! See you later. Aidos, Royal Dandy. Whew. Did that boy hurt you? Speak to me. Are you alright? *'WordGirl': Why didn't you just do that eariler? ---- *'WordGirl': And your loved one is a copier? *'Lady Redundant Woman': Yes. (Sniffles) Well, thanks for your help, WordGirl, Captain Huggyface. *'WordGirl': Not so fast! Hand over the original Royal Dandy painting. *'Lady Redundant Woman': (Chuckles Nerviously) Oh, that, right. I know that it would seem like I was guilty, at fault, and caught red-handed, but I don't what you're talking about. *'WordGirl': Where did she come from? *'Lady Redundant Woman': I like to keep one around for safety. *'Dave': Oh, my goodness. That's the Royal Dandy. *'WordGirl': It sure is. Now you and the rest of the city will be able to admire it at the exhibit. *'Dave': I don't know what admire means but can I take a look at that amazing work of art? ---- *'Dave': Oh, okay. Hey, look, you guys, I'm admiring it. Hmm. It looks just like the boy who was here. *'Narrator': Nice detective work, Dave. ---- *'Narrator': Uh, Dave? Time to give back the painting so everyone can enjoy it. ---- *'Dave': Oh, sorry. Kind of got lost in it. *'Narrator': That's all right, Dave. It is quite something. Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes